Shiori of the Sun Flame
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: He had been born in the red light district of konohagakure no Sato, to a woman who abandoned him as soon as she could and a drunken ninja nobody could remember looked like let alone the name of. He would rise above this and live free, he would not back down.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

So I have an idea where I am going with this; however, updates will be periodical

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been born in the red light district of Kunohagakure no Sato, to a whore who abandoned him as soon as she could and a drunken ninja nobody could remember looked like let alone the name of. He had noticeable powder blue hair and eyes the color of liquid gold, the hair which he got from his "mother" was always covered with his low hanging black hood. Shadows splaying across his face made his eyes stand out like two miniature suns, drawing attention wherever he went.

When he was 6 he enrolled into the shinobi academy to get out of the orphanage and away from the caretakers annoying yelling. Until now, he had been good at everything he tried, the math and sciences coming to him especially easy, but comparing his practical skills to the clan kids gave ample evidence that he was far behind, and that was NOT okay to him.

This would require some subtlety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiori was sneaking into an old clan compound on the far edge of the village. It wasn't very smart but he needed more information in order to train on his own without hurting himself. The Sasaki Clan had become extinct the year before when the last clan member was KIA, their bloodline was apparently brought out only under special circumstances right before near death so many of them had died trying to force the flames out until only one Sasaki was left alive.

Shiori didn't know the man's name, but he knew he had gone out in a supernova of yellow tinged red fire taking a whole squadron of Kumo Anbu out with him.

At his funeral the Sandaime-Sama had said he embodied the morals of the Will of Fire like the rest of the men and women on the memorial stone. So even though there were no members of this clan left he still had to be careful, the compound was still patrolled by the Konoha Police.

Taking care to sneak into the main house he pushed down his chakra as much as he could, they had just learned that in the academy last week so he still couldn't get it down to civilian levels yet even with his child sized reserves.

Searching for something worthwhile was proving difficult for him, he had so far found some scrolls on advanced chakra control, some fire jutsu, and a weird book detailing the properties of something called 'soul flames' with the little illustrations of people on fire. Shiori thought it was a kid's book that looked pretty interesting so he took it along with the rest of his loot.

Unfortunately, most of the stuff was too advanced for him, but he could read them and start on them when he got better. The only other thing he could do to get better until then was find a strong sparring partner to help him so he could climb the rankings.

XXXXX

He had sparred and trained with everyone in his class, he was already in the top 3, climbing higher every review period to where the only people ahead of him were a Hatake and an Uchiha. Currently, he was in a taijutsu match with a Hyuuga named Hikaru.

The other boy's hands were fast, flashing out to his tenketsu points only to be blocked or dodged at the last second by Shiori.

Shiori was small for his age, making it easier to knock an opening into the other boy's stance before sweeping his feet out from under him and knocking him out of bounds.

"Winner is Shiori, good job you two. Next is Yamanaka and Uchiha Tsubasa."

He walked over to the tree and sat in one of the taller branches, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he cooled down; watching the Uchiha trounce the Fangirl in about 3 seconds. Tch. What a joke, these girls were so useless they were going to get their whole unit killed their first mission in this war.

Gold eyes rolled under his hood as the _other_ Uchiha in his class started shouting about being the Hokage and messing around one of the fangirls… Nohara?

It wasn't important even if she was the girl with the highest scores, she still went all googly-eyed and slack jawed around the Hatake Heir when she saw him, making her another one of _those_ women that he couldn't stand just like his "mother" a term he used in its loosest definition.

Uchiha Obito was loud, uncouth, always late and the biggest waste of potential Shiori had ever met. The boy had a lot of chakra; he could feel it from across the village without even trying, so it made Shiori irrationally angry to see him goofing off all the time; when he had to work so hard to stay close to the top of the class.

He didn't ever get enough to eat and it clearly showed in his short body, he was the fasted in the academy because he had to be. Even the weak girls could overpower him if he didn't reinforce his muscles with chakra.

Snapping out of his spiraling thoughts Shiori looked up to find the matches wrapping up; kicking off of the treetop he landed silently, ghosting up behind the group entering the academy. He had 3 more years of this…. Joy…

XXXXXXXXXX

Hatake Kakashi was very confused by one of his classmates, which didn't often happen to the 5 year old ninja-in-training. As a member of the dwindling Hatake Clan he had superior senses that allowed him certain perceptions when confronted with a scent.

He could discern gender, emotions, and even what someone had been doing up to 24 hours before hand.

So he was very confused since the only thing he could pick up from Shiori under the smells of sweat, other children, and food; was fire. He had scented older ninja with strong fire affinities before, but even that was more of a smoke scent, like a burning log. Shiori's scent was strong like a wild fire; he didn't know what they were doing to get the fire so enriched into their scent but it was something he wanted to find out.

Shiori would never know of his interest, he was the best in the academy after all; besides, how long would finding out the secret take?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatake is following me again. Was the bland thought of Shiori as he walked into the weapons shop. This little habit of his had started 3 years ago and was still going on even after the silver haired boy graduated from the academy in their 1st year.

He never saw the other boy, Kakashi was too good for that, but the white crackle of his chakra zipped across his senses when he came within 3 blocks of him.

Continuing to browse the shuriken and kunai he came across some scrolls that had gathered a lot of dust on one of the lower shelves. Cocking his head to the side he picked up the scroll on top and opened it up.

Reading quickly he found it was an old iryoninjutsu for beginners, it showed the steps in balancing your chakra as well as how to heal small cuts and bruises. Thinking it was pretty interesting he rolled it back up and after grabbing the other 4 scrolls there trotted up to the owner to buy his things.

This morning had been his graduation exam which he passed with flying colors; he had been in such a good mood he had even pulled his hood down for the camera man to take his registration photo. Ignoring the way the man had gone sparkly eyed at his delicate appearance he had left the tower, pulling his hood back up in time so no one else saw his face.

He would report for team placement tomorrow morning so he was buying more Shinobi tools now in preparation; he was already planning on going to sleep early tonight after a healthy meal.

Humming in delight he made his way out of the store and using a chakra boost ran up the wall onto the roof; he had begun training with the scrolls he got from the Sasaki Clan last year, he had mastered the advanced control exercises along with 2 of the fire jutsu, but the others were still giving him some trouble.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop it took him about 4 minutes to reach the apartment he had bought; he had been living there for about a month after the orphanage matron had kicked him out. It was preferable here where he could be alone and not worry about brats going through his things like at the orphanage.

After eating a quick meal he went to sit on his futon and read the scrolls he got that day. He read through the first scroll for a few hours before putting it to the side and getting ready for bed, Kakashi had finally left the building across the street about 30 minutes ago so he felt it was safe to pull his hood down now.

His long blue hair was pulled in a low ponytail, the shorter locks escaping and framing his small face delicately. Taking a quick bath and braiding his hair back Shiori slipped back into his futon immediately falling asleep like they were taught in the academy.

Tomorrow was a big day for the 10 year old and he wanted to be ready for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

So I have an idea where I am going with this; however, updates will be periodical

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright class settle down. We are going to be announcing the rookie and Kunoichi of the year, and then we will be giving out team placements so pay attention to where your team is."

The dark haired chunin said in a stern but bored manner. "The rookie of the year is Uchiha Ren, keep training and become a fine shinobi. The top Kunoichi of the year is Shiori, the same applies to you, do the best for your villiage and pass on the will of fire."

What. WHAT.

Clearing his throat he raised his hand.

"Ah… Sensei? I'm a boy."

Everyone in the room recoiled in shock; one Inuzuka even dropped her ninken partner off the desk.

"No Way! Your short and your voice is totally girlie! Not to mention your name!" Uchiha Obito yelled out; breaking the instructors out of their stupor.

"Mah, that is… unfortunate. All the teams are already set so we can't change them until the 6 month review. I will make a note for your jounin instructor; it looks like someone filled out your application wrong." Sensei looked uncomfortable with the situation so he just glossed over it and went on to team placements.

"… and Team Seven will be Shiori and Uchiha Obito under Minato Namikaze, this team is already in rotation with another member. Your jounin wants you to meet him at training ground seven for further instructions."

As he jumped out of the window and flit from roof to roof towards the training ground Shiori wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this. First, he finds out everyone he had spent the last 4 years with thought he was a girl, then he got stuck on a team with the Uchiha that's very presence in the area made him angry.

Today was not turning out as he had hoped. When he reached ground seven he noticed that he was the only person there, aside from Kakashi, who was hiding in the trees a few feet away obviously ignoring him.

Giving an internal sigh he sat on a dry patch of grass and pulled out his new scrolls, going over the basics of how to balance his chakra a couple more times he put the scroll down and ran through hand signs; A soft green glow edged in yellow surrounded his hands after flickering for a few moments.

Blinking in surprise Shiori studied his hands closer; he had never gotten a jutsu on the first try before, it usually took him a week or two depending on what it was; although he had great chakra control he was not that good at ninjutsu, his henge in particular was complete shit.

He was good at flowing the chakra through his body and augmenting it, once it left him though it tended to be rather destructive, often catching things on fire which he blamed on learning from the Satsuki scrolls. Feeling Obito approaching after 20 minutes of practicing the technique he rolled up his things and put them back into the pouch along his lower back.

The dark haired Uchiha sprinted into the clearing, dropping to his knees and heaving for breath when he reached Shiori. Rolling his eyes at the over exaggerated movements (the other boy wasn't red or sweating at all) Shiori waited for Kakashi to make his appearance.

The other two boys had never gotten along so he knew Kakashi wouldn't pass up a moment like this.

There.

Gold eyes easily kept up with the silver haired missile known as Kakashi as he leapt from the trees and appeared next to Obito.

"Late again dead-last. You should just go back to the academy; you'll never make it as a real Shinobi." The youngest boy's voice was bland like he was giving his opinion on the weather instead of spewing hateful things to his teammate.

The black haired 10 year old looked like he was going to cry and try to punch the younger at the same time. Sigh.

"Ah… that was rude Kakashi-Sempai. You don't see Uchiha-San making jokes about your age or old man hair, you should be nicer to him, and we're on the same team and all." Shiori kept his tone even throughout his entire speech, not allowing any emotion to color his voice.

Kakashi's ears were pink as he huffed and turned his back to them; Obito had his mouth dropped open and stars in his eyes.

"Ah! Someone stood up for me! Ne- Shiori, I am sorry for thinking you were a girl for so long I promise I won't bring up your girlish figure or voice again!"

Narrowing gold eyes pinned the boy in place.

"My… What?"

Shiori's voice was deceptively peaceful even if his aura was giving off the image of a roaring blue dragon surrounded by yellow flames.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha, I meant that you totally weren't girl-like in any way; in fact I feel inadequate next to your manliness." Obito was sweating now and rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"I thought so." He responded mildly and turned his still hidden face to where he felt an approaching chakra signature. It was moving so fast, faster than any shunshin he had ever felt and coming from the Hokage tower.

About 3 seconds later a yellow flash appeared out of the corner of his eye, the man finishing whatever technique he was using and coming to a stop where Shiori had been staring. The man was tall, thin and blond.

He wore a jounin flak jacket over blue pants and a matching shirt, he had a calm smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Namikaze Minato, you can call me Minato-Sensei, why don't we all go ahead and introduce ourselves, and I'll go first okay?" Getting nods from Obito and himself he began.

"Well like I said my name's Namikaze Minato, I like red hair and my precious people, I dislike the war and prejudice, and I have reached my dream because I have been named the Yondaime Hokage and my hobbies are creating new fuinjutsu and ninjutsu. Now why don't you go Kakashi?"

Minato-Sensei had a soothing voice I noticed, it was soft and calm like his chakra.

"Hmph. Hatake Kakashi. I don't want to tell you my likes or dislikes, I do not have any dreams or hobbies, I am simply a shinobi to be used by my village." Minato frowned at the bowed silver head in what looked like exasperation.

"Ah, sempai likes eggplant food and dislikes slackers, he has a stalking hobby. He follows me around at least twice a week for the last 3 years, he also plays with his ninken Pakkun at the park near my apartment on Sundays." Shiori sold him out getting a vicious glare from him and a laugh from the other two.

"Okay since you feel like sharing why don't you go next Shiori-chan."

Closing his eyes briefly he took a fortifying breath.

"My name is Shiori, I am a boy. I like learning new things and birds, I dislike the war and the red light district. My dream… hmm. My hobby is to learn new techniques from old scrolls and to watch the sunset." Shiori intoned blandly ignoring the sheepish look from Minato-Sensei.

"Alright! My turn! I am Uchiha Obito! I like orange and the old ladies from my clan cuz they always give me treats when I help them out, I don't like my clan hear or people who look down on me, my dream is to unlock the sharingan and become the strongest Hokage ever! My hobbies are helping people and training!"

This was all said loudly and quickly, almost running together into word vomit. Sensei just blinked before smiling again.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted we're going to be doing the genin test you have to pass to keep from going back to the academy. I have two bells here, whomever can get a bell away from me passes and can remain on the team, the person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

Outraged shouts came from Obito and Kakashi frowned hard under his mask. Shiori just raised his hand in question.

"Yes, Shiori-Kun?" The blond man asked as he tied the bells to his hip.

"Konoha genin teams always have 3 man cells under a jounin instructor; you cannot only send one of us back to the academy. You could send all of us back if Kakashi-Sempai was still a genin, but since he is a chunin apprentice that can't happen either. Logically, you are trying to make us compete to see if we will work together to get the bells from you as some kind of test. Teamwork maybe? Konoha values their teams like Kiri values their swordsmen. If you are trying to see if we will work well together, I would recommend a trust exercise or an obstacle we must work together to get through."

Obito had glazed eyes by the end of his comment; Kakashi and Minato were just staring at him blankly.

"Ah- you figured it out fast…"

Sweat-dropping as sensei grew all depressed and pushed his fingers through the dirt in a corner of the field. Shiori actually felt bad for a second, the feeling soon passed as sensei hopped up.

"I know a great trust exercise!"

The smile on his face was angelic and it was giving Shiori hives… nothing good would come of this.


End file.
